


Going Down

by edy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/pseuds/edy
Summary: hey asshole, Tyler texts him, because that's how you talk to your arch nemesis. meet me at my house. you're going down tonight.Fuck no, Josh replies, come to my house, asshole.fuck you, Tyler says, i'll be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "they are nemeses (yeah that's the plural for nemesis) and they're finally having their big showdown when it's revealed… this was all just a ploy for the villain to ask the hero out on a date"
> 
> translation into deutsche available: [going down (german translation)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9097585) by [bloodynose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose)
> 
> translation into русский available: [Уложить на лопатки](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4780365) by [польза](https://ficbook.net/authors/21397)
> 
> -
> 
> [crossposted to tumblr](http://edyluewho.tumblr.com/post/150457653839)
> 
> i don't know what game they're playing.

"I think I'm going to invite him to my house," Tyler says to his dog. "Not, like, a date or anything because I hate his guts, but I want to see his face up close and personal when I destroy him."

A withered ear raises, a graying head tilts to the side, and Tyler rolls his eyes. "Shut up, Misty. Not, like, _sexually_ because I hate his guts. And destroying someone like _that_ sounds… well, if anything, he'd be the one destroying me… Shut up." Misty's eyes are blue, and they narrow as Tyler narrows his own at the old mutt. "You heard me."

Misty huffs, and Tyler does, too. "You know I hate him. He keeps killing me every time I'm about to kill him, and I won't let that happen today. No, ma'am, Josh Dun is _going down_."

What Tyler meant when he said Josh Dun was _going down_ , was Josh was going to _fucking die_. Not in the literal sense, no, Tyler couldn't kill anybody in the real world. Virtually, however, is a different story; he's quite good at it. Everybody tended to avoid Tyler—some have even surrendered at the mere sight of his gaming character—but not Josh.

They met in a café, each sat on opposite sides with laptops before them and their coffee untouched. Tyler only found out Josh was playing the same game as him when Josh killed his character, he shouted rather loudly, and Josh began to shout, too, bouncing on his heels and saying, "Holy _shit_ , that was _you_?!"

Needless to say, they met in the café every week to sit on opposite sides and have a fucking _showdown_. For the last month, Tyler purposefully lost to give Josh an edge, some confidence, a false sense of superiority. But today—today, Josh Dun is _going down_.

 _hey asshole_ , Tyler texts him, because that's how you talk to your arch nemesis. _meet me at my house. you're going down tonight._

 _Fuck no_ , Josh replies, _come to my house, asshole._

 _fuck you_ , Tyler says, _i'll be there._

So, after giving Misty fresh water, a few dog treats, and a generous belly rub, Tyler drives to Josh's house. It's late, and Josh is already in pajamas, his hair freshly dyed a rich purple color. Tyler hates it. "Love your hair," he scowls.

"Thank you," Josh says, glaring. "We have to be quiet. My parents are asleep."

"That's what you get for still living with your parents."

"Hey, it's called _saving money_ and _not being in debt_."

"Shut up," Tyler says, and shoves past, using his laptop as a shield. "Let's fucking do this. You're _going down_."

They sit on Josh's bed, criss-cross applesauce, laptops burning thighs and fingers jamming keys. They stay like that for ten minutes, twenty minutes, an _hour_. Necks hurting, eyes sore, neither gives in, neither stops.

"Give up," Josh says, and Tyler says, "Give me head," and Josh says, "Wait, what?" and Tyler says, "I wish you were dead," and Josh laughs and says, "You, too, dude."

And finally, _finally_ , both of them with low health and all their hidden tricks displayed, Tyler moves for the killing blow, for the fatality, for the _destruction_ , and then… and then… everything goes black.

"Shit!" Tyler punches his keyboard. "You did something! You, you… you cut my charger. Turned off the Wi-Fi, _killed the Internet_."

"Dude, shut up, I'm gone, too! I think the power went out."

For the first time since taking their seats, Tyler and Josh raise their heads and listen to the rain.

"Oh." Tyler blinks. "I… I didn't know it was supposed to—"

"Yeah," Josh says. "Me neither."

Time passes slowly. Two minutes achingly inch away.

"Who won, do you think?" asks Tyler, timid.

"Me," Josh says.

"No." Tyler shakes his head. "I definitely took you down."

"You're lying. Why are you lying?"

" _You're_ lying." Tyler points, and Josh points, too. "Shut up."

"Your skin looks amazing."

"It's actually being very problematic right now. I have this huge pimple on my chin. We're just sitting in the dark, and you can't see it." Tyler blinks again. " _Your_ skin looks amazing."

"Thanks, I know."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Fuck you, Josh. I totally won that fight. You _went down_."

Josh moves his laptop to the floor. "Only place I'm going down tonight is between your thighs."

The electricity comes on. Josh looks at Tyler's expression of absolute horror while doing his own. Quickly, Josh fumbles for his bedside lamp, switching it off. "Better," he sighs.

"I hate your guts." Tyler's laptop slides to the floor as Josh grabs his ankles and slides him onto his back. Sliding, sliding, Tyler winds his legs around Josh's waist and squeezes. "You're _going down_."

"Damn right," Josh says.

When Tyler said Josh Dun was _going down_ tonight, he didn't expect this, but he isn't complaining. Josh has soft hair and a gentle mouth and an expansive vocabulary that doesn't even compare to Tyler's own "fuck, fuck, _fuck_ " and "Josh".


End file.
